You Rock My World
by InsaneHypaKid
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP! A Takari. I suggest that you Daikari fans out there stay away. TK joined Matt's band. He tries to tell Kari his feelings for her during his concert but...well, I'm not givin' it away! Read and find out!
1. You Rock My World

Well...This is my first fic! I hope you like it! This is a songfic/fanfic. Half half. This is a Takari. I don't think you should read on if you are a Daikari fan. ^_^;; Please R+R. Thankies.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon. 

****

You Rock My World

"C'mon TK! We'll be late to rehearsal!" Matt called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah yeah! Hold on Matt!" TK called from his room.

TK joined Matt's band when he discovered his talent of singing. He was one of the lead vocalists. Ever since the time TK joined, there were even more girls joining the screaming fans of Matt. TK guessed they were the girls cheering the loudest at his basketball games. 

"Alright Matt! Lets go!" TK said, jumping off the staircase. He safely landed on his feet and ran to the door where Matt was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Matt snorted, taking his keys out of his pockets. 

"Well, it's a wonder you finished fixing your hair so quickly!" TK said, punching Matt on the arm. Matt laughed. 

Matt and TK drove to Matt's apartment, where everyone was waiting. 

"Hey you guys! Well, ready to start?" Kazu, the percussionist exclaimed. (A/N: I totally forgot what all the band member's names were. So I just made up my own. Well, not Kazu. Sound familiar?) Matt grabbed his bass and TK took his place in front of the microphone.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Meanwhile, Kari and her friends were having ice cream at a near by Ice Cream Parlor. 

"So Kari, how's your boyfriend, TK?" her friend, Sheila asked. Kari turned bright red. "We're just friends!!" she hollered. Her friends started laughing. 

Kari stood up and started yelling at them.

"We're just friends! Can't you get it through your thick heads?!" Kari was shouting so loud, that her ice cream fell out of its cone and landed on one of her Sheila's head. 

"Gah! Cold! Ok! I'll shut up!" Kari soon cheered up and giggled at her, who was frantically trying to get the ice cream out of her hair. 

"But are you at least a little attracted to him?" Another friend asked, not saying it too loud so everyone would hear. 

Kari looked around and whispered to her.

"I guess...a little." She said, blushing.

"Ohh...Ok..." Her friend smiled evilly.

"You aren't going to tell him?! Are you?!" Kari said, turning bright red again. She giggled.

"AHHH!!!"

Kari stood up and started chasing her friend all over the parlor.

The next day, TK and Matt got ready for a concert at TK's school. 

"TK...Are you really gonna do it?" Matt asked nervously.

"Yes Matt! I have to tell her..." TK said softly. 

"But...At the concert? While singing? In front of everyone?!" Matt said, even more nervously. 

"Yes...I want everyone to know who I love."

Matt stared at his brother. He didn't want him to get humiliated. Even worse...Humiliated in front of his whole school.

"Matt...Why are you nervous anyway? I'm the one doing it." TK asked, confused. Matt flinched.

"I...I guess you're right."

"Yeah. Just stick to the plan ok? Even if...It happens, I don't want you to do anything stupid. Just do what I told you to do. Just this once." TK said, putting on his hat.

"Yeah...I guess those three weeks of rehearsal wasn't for nothing." Matt said, calming down a bit. He sighed. "The child of hope is growing up..."

"And the Child of Friendship is not."

Matt did an anime-style fall.

"C'mon Matt! Tell Sora!" 

"I...I can't. And don't say her name in front of me! You know how I get..." Matt said, turning bright red.

"Sora Sora Sora!" TK teased. Matt tackled TK to the floor. He got him in a headlock. 

"Say uncle!" Matt said, struggling to keep TK still. 

"Ahh!!" 

"C'mon TK! You know you can't take my head locks!"

"Fine! Uncle! Uncle!"

Matt let go of TK. He dusted himself off. TK rubbed his leg. He found a bruise he made when he accidentally kicked a table when Matt was holding him.

"Thanks a lump." TK snorted. Matt laughed.

"Ok squirt. Lets get goin'." He said.

"Kari! You're finally here!" Kari's friend, Sonia, greeted her. 

They stood in front of the stage, chatting.

"Oh my god, I hope TK sees me." Sonia gossiped, "He is such a hunk!"

Kari giggled. "I can't believe they're actually having a concert...Here!"

"Yeah...You're so lucky to be his girlfriend."

Kari abruptly stopped giggling and went bright red.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!" Kari shouted. 

People around her sweatdropped. Kari knew something like this would happen at TK's concert. Then, the lights went black, people everywhere gathered in front of the stage, trying to get to the front. Some were taking out flashlights and flashing the light around the huge tent. Then, the speakers turned on, and Matt's voice boomed through them.

"CAN YOU DIG IT?!?!" he said. Everyone screamed.

"ARE YOU READY?! FOR THE CONCERT OF YOUR LIVES?!" 

The crowd screamed and jumped. They couldn't wait until the curtains raised. Then, their wish came true. The red curtains slowly raised, revealing the band, all in position. Kazu was in the back, sitting next to his drums. Kento(A/N: Made up name!), was standing on the other side of Matt, who was standing with his bass. TK was in the middle of them, standing next to his microphone. The crowd went wild. 

TK looked around the crowd. He glanced at Kari and smirked. The music started, and he grabbed his microphone. Still staring at Kari, he said, "This is for you." 

The crowd became confused. Who was he saying that to? Even Kari was a little confused. But the way TK said it while looking at her…

The music stopped. The crowd decided just to forget about it. 

Matt stepped up to TK.

"Whoa! That girl! Aw man! Look at that girl right there!" Matt looked up to the crowd. He was only acting it out with TK.

"Goodness gracious! That girl fine man! Look at her-- Oh she just too fine! She know she fine too."

TK looked up at the crowd too.

"She's bangin'." He said.

"Ooh she's off the hook!" Matt said, biting his knuckles.

"She looks good." TK smirked. "You're right."

"Oh…oh oh oh…Hey, I bet you can't nobody get that girl." Matt said, looking at TK.

"Matt, I can get her." TK insisted.

"Psh, you can't get that girl Teek. I guarantee you can't get that girl!"

"Watch me get that girl."

"I bet you never never can get that girl."

"I can get her."

"Alright, chu'mone then! Chu'mone!!"

"Watch." 

The music started again and Matt stepped back to his spot. TK stepped up to the edge of the stage.

"My life…Will never be the same. 'Cause girl you came and changed, the way I walk, the way I talk…" He sang. TK danced around the stage, and the crowd went wild.

"I cannot explain…The things I feel for you…But girl you know it's true, so stay with me, fulfill my dreams, and I'll be all you need…"

TK lowered the microphone, and Matt and the others started singing through their microphones.

"Ohh ooh…Feel's so right…." They sang. 

"Girl." TK said.

"I've searched for the perfect love all my life Ohh ooh…Feels like I, have finally found her perfect love is mine." Matt and the others sang more. TK joined them and they all sang the chorus.

"You rocked my world, you know you did. And everything I'm gonna give. And there ain't noting we could find, someone like you to call mine. You rocked my world you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give, and there ain't nothing we could find like you to call you mine." They all sang. The audience was going crazy. TK went solo again.

"In time I knew that love would bring, this happiness to me…"

To everyone's surprise, TK jumped off the stage, and danced in the crowd. 

"I tried to keep my sanity, I've waited patiently. Girl you know it seems…My life is fully complete. Our love is true, because of you. You're doin' what you do…" 

Matt and the others began singing. 

"Ohh ooh…Who'd think that I have finally found the perfect love I've searched for all my life. Ohh ooh…Who'd think I'd find…Such a perfect love that's so right…"

TK danced towards Kari. She blushed as he began dancing around her, singing. The others joined him to sing the chorus again. 

"You rocked my world you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give. And there ain't nothing we could find, someone like you to call mine. You rocked my world you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give. And there ain't nothing we could find like you to call mine." 

TK ran his hand under Kari's chin and spun around(A/N: You know, like Michael Jackson?). She blushed. Sonia giggled. People gathered around them. 

"Giiirl….I know that this is love…I felt the magic all in the air…And giiirl…I'll never get enough. That's why I always have to have you heere!! Woo!" 

TK twirled around again. He leaned over and kissed Kari on the cheek. Everyone gasped but then screamed. 

Kari felt red-hot. She was blushing like crazy. TK smirked and continued to dance. But then….SLAP! The music abruptly stopped, and everyone gasped again. TK dropped his microphone and it fell with a loud CLANG. He looked into Kari's eyes. Why did she do it? TK understood now. Kari didn't feel the same way he did. They were just friends. 

TK put his hand over his cheek. He stared into Kari's eyes. Matt watched from the stage. He really wanted to go over there and cheer TK up. But he knew this is what TK wanted him to do. Just follow the plan. To Kari's surprise, TK smirked. He put his foot under the microphone, kicked up, and caught it. He snapped his finger and the music started again.

"You rocked my world you know you did! And everything I'm gonna give! And there ain't nothing we could find someone like you to call mine!" He sang. He danced away from Kari. But he didn't go towards the stage. He danced across the floor….Towards the opening in the tent. 

"You rocked my world you know you did! And everything I'm gonna give! And there ain't nothing we could find someone like you to call…mine!" TK finished the song. He was right at the opening. He threw the microphone into the crowd and ran outside. 

The music stopped. Everyone gazed at Kari, who was in tears. 'I didn't want to do it TK…I'm sorry…But I couldn't help myself…I don't know why…' She thought. 'I love you TK…' Kari pushed through the crowd and ran out the opening. She ran, eyes flooded with tears. She ran to the girl's bathroom and sobbed.

"Damn TK…Its amazing how cool you played at the concert!" TK's Friend, Lance, said the next day. 

"Yeah…I had a feeling she would do it." TK said calmly. 

"And right after she slapped you in front of everyone! Dude! Everyone's talking about you!" Another said. 

"But do you still…Love her?" 

There was a short silence.

"Lance, I love her with all my heart. Whatever she does, I won't ever stop. Even if she slaps me, even if she marries someone else when we grow up." TK finally said. Another silence.

"Oh…I see." 

TK nodded. He may have played it cool at the concert…But deep inside, his heart was broken. He didn't want to admit it. 

TK said good bye to his friends and left. He ran all the way home. He ran into his room, leaned on the wall, and slid down to the ground. Sobbing softly. The door quietly opened. Matt walked into the room and spotted TK on the floor. 

"TK!" Matt yelled. He ran to his brother and hugged him tight. "Its ok TK…" He comforted him. TK sobbed on his shoulder. 

"Matt…I love Kari…" TK choked out, "I can't live without her by my side…now she probably hates me…" 

"Don't talk like that TK! She doesn't hate you! And you can live!" Matt exclaimed. He stood up. "Don't worry Teek. Everythings gonna be ok." He said. "Don't forget, we still have a concert tomorrow. We have to get to rehearsal." TK nodded. 

"I guess I'll just have to…Try and get over it…"

To Be Continued...

****

Hey pplz! Well, theres Chapter 1! One more chapter to go! I really hope you liked this one, being my first fanfic and all. Don't forget to R+R! If you didn't like it, don't be too hard on me. After all, this is my first. ^_^;; I'll get going on chapter 2 ASAP. Thanks for readin'! ^_^

I'm Insane, I'm Hypa…I'm Insane Hypa Kid!


	2. Butterflies

Alright! Here is the final chapter! Thanks to the people who gave me good reviews. ^_^ Ok…In this one, TK's gonna sing another song. Michael Jackson again. ^_^;; I hope you don't mind, but that's the only song I could find that fits the story. Ok…Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

****

Butterflies

"TK, you alright man?" Kento asked, putting his hand on TK's shoulder. 

TK nodded. "I'm fine Kento. Let's just get going. We don't want to keep our fans waiting." 

"Hai."

TK was quiet for the whole trip to the concert. His band mates were worried.

"You don't think this'll affect the way he sings…do you?" Kazu whispered to Matt.

Matt shrugged. Kento leaned over to him.

"What's the matter with him Matt? He seems…Depressed."

Matt didn't answer. 'Poor TK…All he wanted to do was tell Kari he loved her…I'd never think she would really do that…' he thought.

"Matt?" Kento waved his hand in front of Matt's face.

"What? Oh, sorry Kento. Um…He's not depressed. Uh…He's just worried for his…Big exam tomorrow at school." Matt lied. 

"Oh. Ok." Kento sat back down on his seat.

Kari arrived at the concert early. She sat down by herself. She tried to ignore people's glances at her when they passed by and couldn't help but flash an angry look at them, giving them her, 'Leave me Alone' look.

"Kari! Over here!"

Kari looked behind her and saw Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Davis. She walked over to them and sat down, staying silent. They looked at each other, then back at Kari.

"We…Heard the news." Ken said.

"Who hasn't?" Kari said lazily. They looked at each other again.

"Its ok Kari, TQ's a big jerk anyway." Davis spoke up, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Kari swiped his hand away and stood up. "TK is NOT a big jerk Davis! YOU are the jerk! You keep picking, and calling TK names! Dammit! Would you just leave TK and I ALONE!" Kari snapped. Davis froze. 

"I-I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered. Kari got up and walked away.

"What happened to her?" Yolei asked, wide eyed from what she just saw. 

Suddenly, the lights went low, and people gathered around the front of the stage. Matt walked out from behind the curtains, and the girls screamed. 

"Hellooo everyone!!" he yelled through the microphone. "You all know TK right!!"

Everyone screamed.

"Of course you do! Now…" Matt lowered his voice. "He's feelin' mighty down now. So cheer real LOUD for him yeah?" The crowd roared. "YEAH!!!" Matt smiled. TK had so many fans. Just as much as him. 

From back stage, TK could hear his brother talking to the audience. "Aw Matt…Now why'd you have to go and do that for eh?" TK said, half smiling, half frowning. 

"Alright! So this show is all about TK!!" TK heard Matt say. He saw him run back behind the curtain and toss the microphone to him. 

"They're all yours bro!" Matt said, smiling. TK smiled back.

"Thanks Matt."

Everyone got into their spots and the curtains slowly raised. The light from outside shone into their faces, and they had to squint so they could see the crowd scream. TK stepped forward, and the audience screamed the loudest they could. The loudest TK had ever heard them scream. He blushed a little and spoke into his microphone. 

"Thank you thank you! We're gonna have a wonderful concert tonight, won't we guys?" TK spoke, turning towards his band mates.

"Yeah!" They all said together. 

TK snapped his finger and music started. Song after song, TK heard the crowd scream the loudest they could. He could see them jumping and cheering, determined to cheer him up. TK felt guilty. They didn't have to do this for him.

Once almost all their songs were sung, TK spoke to the audience again.

"Well, this concert is almost over folks! But we have one more song we'd like to share with all of you!" The crowd cheered. He snapped his finger again, and a slow song started playing. TK walked around the stage a bit.

"Butterflies…" He whispered into his microphone. Then, the tempo of the song quickened. TK swayed with the beat. Then finally…

"All you got to do is walk away and pass me by…Don't acknowledge my smile…When I try to say hello…to you, yeah…" he sang. Everyone screamed as Matt stopped playing his bass guitar, walked up to TK and sang with him. This too, surprised TK.

"And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when I'm tryin' to get through…To keep me wonderin' why…When all I can do is sigh…" He sang with TK. Matt put his arm around TK's shoulder. Then, the rest of the band joined in.

"I just wanna touch and kiss, and I wish that I could be with you tonight…You give me butterflies…Inside, inside, and I…"

TK's eyes wandered. He looked around to where Yolei, Cody, Ken and Davis were standing. They were screaming and jumping. He smiled and went solo again.

"…And all I gotta say is that I must be dreamin', can't be real. You're not here with me…Still I can feel you near me…I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen, I would give you anything baby…Just make my dreams come true…Oh baby you give me butterflies!" TK sang with emotion. 

His eyes wandered again. He spotted Kari standing alone. Their eyes met.

"I just wanna touch and kiss, and I wish that I could be with you tonight…You give me butterflies, inside, inside, and I…" 

TK kept his eyes on Kari. He tried to control himself. His mind drifted off and forgot he was even singing. He could still hear his band mates singing in the backround…But he didn't pay attention. 

"I just wanna touch and kiss and I wish that I could be with you tonight…You give me butterflies, inside, inside, and I…"

TK couldn't control himself any longer. He jumped off the stage and ran towards Kari. His heart racing. Kari found herself running towards him too. They couldn't help themselves. TK and Kari finally reached each other and took each other in their arms.

"Kari…I love you…I've loved you ever since we were still kids. I don't care what anyone says Kari I—"

"Shh. I know TK…And I love you too. That's all the matters now. I love you and nothing can keep us apart." Kari whispered to him, cutting him off.

TK looked deep onto Kari's eyes. He didn't care about anything now. Not the slap in the face…Not that they were surrounded by tons of people…Just her. He understood. Kari slapped him because she wasn't ready. She didn't know what to do. But he didn't care about that anymore.

"Kari…I—"

Kari silenced him with a kiss. TK was shocked for a moment, but then kissed her back. They passionately kissed until they heard the crowd around them scream. 

"TK! Kari!"

TK and Kari turned to the stage. Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Joe were all standing on the stage, cheering. They blushed.

"C'mon you two! Get up here!"

Kari and TK, hand in hand, ran up to the stage. Matt and Tai took them up on their shoulders. The audience jumped and cheered.

Matt tossed TK a microphone.

"Thank you for joining us today!! Drive home safely and have a good night!!" TK shouted into the microphone. He tossed his hat into the crowd and one lucky fan caught it. 

"I love you Kari…" TK whispered to Kari. 

Kari smiled. "I love you too TK."

THE END!!! ^_^ Well, there it is! This ended up totally different from what I was thinking, but its actually better! LoL But I hope the ending was alright. I really SUCK at endings. ^_^;; Oh well. So, how was it? Short and Sweet? Long and Boring? Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^ Thanks for reading!

****

This is Insane Hypa Kid…Logging Off. 


End file.
